Welcome Center
The Welcome Center is the first place Booker DeWitt visits after using the rocket in the lighthouse to transport him to Columbia in BioShock Infinite. History When Zachary Hale Comstock first dreamed of Columbia, he envisioned it as a heavenly paradise for the truly deserving. As the city became reality, he gained a flock of devoted followers and developed a Christian-like mythos surrounding him such as the story that the Angel Columbia came to him with the vision for the city. Much of this was recorded in the The Word of the Prophet with many copies adorning the pews. The Welcome Center not only served as a place of congregation for the faithful, but also served as the location for all transportation capsules to dock when bringing new pilgrims to the city. Preacher Witting was put in charge of the temple to ensure that all new citizens receive the required baptism before being allowed to enter further. ''BioShock Infinite'' As the transportation capsule gently drifts through the floating city, it comes to rest in the topmost pinnacle of the church. Booker emerges to find the place of worship adorned with statues and stained-glass windows depicting Father Comstock, the Lamb of Columbia, and Lady Comstock. The Welcome Center's alcoves are filled with hundreds of lit prayer candles and offertory gifts. The floors on both the upper and lower levels are immersed in shallow, slowly flowing water. The hymn "Will the Circle Be Unbroken" echoes throughout. He descends into the main chamber, where Columbia's citizens pray and listen to the facility's overseer Preacher Witting. Witting takes note of the newcomer and offers him a baptism. Though Booker is hesitant, he accepts the rite in order to enter the city. The blind preacher responds by submerging Booker until he loses consciousness. When he wakes up, he finds himself in the Garden of New Eden, the shrine's prayer garden. From there he sets out on his journey to Monument Island just as the floating island the Church of Comstock travels on docks with the rest of Columbia. New Discoveries Voxophone #Lady Comstock - Love the Sinner - In the chapel dedicated to Lady Comstock. Gallery Concept Art and Models BioShock Infinite Church Concept.jpg|''Early church concept art, presumably developed into the Welcome Center, by Chad King.'' Gladium.jpg|''The Key, The Sword, and the Scroll.'' In-Game Images BioI Welcome Center Messages seen from the Rocket Descend.png|''The message to the New Eden.'' Comstock Welcome Center Stained Glass.png|''This way to Paradise.'' Pilgrim Rocket in the Welcome Center.jpg|''The launch capsule.'' BioI Welcome Center Lady Comstock Chapel.jpg|''Pews in the temple.'' BioI Welcome Center Lady Comstock Stained Glass Chapel.jpg|''The First Lady of Columbia.'' BioI Welcome Center Comstock Family Stained Glass Chapel.jpg|''The Holy Family.'' BioI Welcome Center Stairway to Eden.jpg|''Heading down into the temple.'' Wordoftheprophetbioshockinfinite.jpg|''The Word of the Prophet.'' Behind the Scenes *As Booker descends into the baptismal center, he passes three stained glass windows displaying the Latin names of the three symbols of the Founding Fathers. **Sword = Gladium **Key = Clavem **Scroll = Volumen. Category:Town Center